


Perspective

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: My entry for the Ninjago Pride Week days 1 and 2 before I realised my other works weren't finished and I had no urge to finish them. Might finish them later on if I have the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1

Cole never really questioned his sexuality before. Never really considered it. That is, until… He looked at things from a different perspective.

It was one of those hot summer days with nothing to do, no-one to save. Cole had groggily walked into the living space, the heat too unbearable to sleep in anymore than he already had. He was unsurprised to find Kai and Jay clinging to Zane’s arms as he sat on the couch, watching TV unbothered. He was the master of ice after all. Even without using his powers, he radiated a comforting kind of coolness. What did confuse him however was that Nya and Lloyd weren’t there joining in like they always did.

Jay spotted him then and saw the confusion on his face.

“Lloyd caught a cold from last night’s patrol. Nya opted to look after him with Sensei Wu.” Jay explained and Cole grunted before walking over.

He then dropped to his knees and rested his head into Zane’s lap, sighing as he could feel the coolness he radiated against his sweat dampened skin. Zane chuckled then, running his metal fingers through Cole’s hair.

“Holding this position for long isn’t any good for your knees. Perhaps a better position is in your interests?” Zane suggested and Cole only grunted.

He’ll move when he feels like it. All three of them laughed at his antics and Cole peered up at Zane, his hair falling out of the way with the movement, giving him a clearer view. His eyes widened, seeing Zane’s wide, amused smile, his gentle, glowing blue eyes bright, lighting up his whole face. Cole was starstruck, heat filling his cheeks. He buried his face into Zane’s lap, his heart pounding a mile a minute.

_Woah… What the heck was that?_

He shifted on his knees.

“You should really move before you suffer long lasting injuries…” Zane murmured softly, petting Cole’s hair still, the caring tenderness of his voice having Cole’s stomachs doing flips.

Without lifting his no doubt beet red face out of Zane’s lap, he climbed into the couch so he was laying across Kai’s lap.

“You’re heavier than you look.” Kai commented but didn’t shift him off of him.

“Lemme get in on that hair action.” Jay says, reaching out to pet his soft hair before he began fiddling with a few strands.

“I didn’t know you could braid Jay.” Zane says, lifting his brow.

“Go Jay.” Kai says with a smirk and Jay flushed a little with a shrug.

“Hey, fiddle in your mom’s hair long enough and you pick up a thing or two.” He shrugged.

Cole watched the entire interaction, focused on Zane’s expressions and his voice. What is this really…

___________

Ever since, Cole has been in a sort of debate with himself.

He watched Zane for a while, wanting to try and place this sudden influx of feelings on something tangible. Certainly he couldn’t have a crush on Zane… Right? He wasn’t gay… Right?

That train or thought had him looking at his other ninja as well, more specifically Nya. He really shouldn’t considering her and Jay’s one time fling that ended because of him but… He liked girls… Right? Maybe not Nya from what he could tell. His eyes drifted to Jay who was grinning as he struck cool poses with his nunchucks. A particularly wrong spin of them had him smacking himself in the back of the head. Cole couldn’t hold back his snicker. He was such an adorable idiot.

Cole blinked at that. Oh no. Did he have a crush on Jay too???

He can’t possibly. He walked over to Jay, swinging his hammer on his shoulder. He’ll prove it.

“I would have given you a perfect 10 but that last performance had me wondering if I should call medics.” He says as he stopped next to Jay and- shit, that wasn’t what he was supposed to say at all.

That almost sounded as if he was flirting with him. Jay looked up at him with wide blue eyes then flushed a little in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. Cole felt heat rising in his cheeks, his stomach churning anxiously as he looked over his freckled face, said freckles standing out even more against his red cheeks. Not to mention those gorgeous wide eyes… What was he trying to prove again?

“You saw that, huh?” Jay says, embarrassedly, glancing away but then looked up at him, his wide eyes narrowing in determination. “I’ll get it eventually.” He promised and Cole couldn’t help his smile.

“I’m sure you will spark plug.” He says and Jay grinned at him.

_______

That night, Cole lay awake as his friends slept around him in their own beds. He had the same feelings for Jay. It wasn’t the exact same thing per say. When he looked at Zane, seeing him smile, hearing him laugh… It was like someone lit a fire in his chest. When he looked at Jay with his big eyes and smile, his freckled face and his overall adorableness… His stomach is in knots. The wanting he felt to touch them both, to hold hands, to hold them, especially to kiss them… It only grew by the hour. He wonders what it would be like to cuddle into Zane’s back, burying his nose into his shoulders with his arms wrapped around his waist. Would Zane mind? Does he even like to cuddle?

He knew Jay did. He cuddles his pillows rather than sleeping on them. Even though it leaves him with a crick in his neck, he just can’t seem to stop. It was compulsory. Cole looked across at him before slipping out of bed, grabbing his own pillow. Jay was of course sleeping with one pillow in between his legs and the other wrapped tightly in his arm. Cole let a smile slip onto his face. He gently lifted Jay’s head, slipped his pillow underneath then gently rest his head down on it.

He hoped his pillow wasn’t too soft for him. Contrary to popular beliefs, he really likes soft things. He then smiled at the sleeping boy then headed over to his bed again, laying on his sole pillow. He sighed softly then closed his eyes. Maybe he should get some sleep. Staying up all night and worrying over something like this isn’t very healthy…

Jay nuzzled into the pillow, inhaling the scent of Cole that filled his nose and sighed happily. He opened his eyes again.

_You really shouldn’t lead me on like this Cole… I don’t think my heart could take it._

He glanced across the room at Cole then at Kai and last but certainly not least, Zane. He pulled the pillow from under his head, squeezing it too his chest as he stared ahead sadly.

_Not when things are complicated as is…_

________________

“Let’s see what you’ve got pretty boy.” Kai grinned, holding his sword defensively.

“Oh bring it hot rod.” Cole shot back, lifting his hammer.

They both yelled as they charged at each other, Kai using his sword to block his hammer’s swing, grunting once he began skidding back.

“So those muscles aren’t for show.” Kai grunted out, managing to throw a flirty smirk at him.

He however used his hammer as balance and flipped over him, leaving Cole stumbling forward as Kai landed on his feet behind him, grinning successfully as Cole turned around.

“And I see you’re not just a pretty face.” Cole says, trading hands for his hammer.

“Oh my god can you guys not train without flirting?” Lloyd says and they looked over at their grimacing leader from where he stopped training with Zane.

Both fire and earth elemental flushed, shooting a quick glance at each other.

“We get it, you like each other. Go on a date already.” Nya added and Kai shot her a glare, cheeks darkening.

She freaking knew why he couldn’t just date Cole. He can’t date him when he wasn’t the only one he had eyes on. Cole was panicking a little because of course he’d go catch feelings for Kai too- and he hadn’t even noticed until now. He always passed off getting up close and personal with Kai as a strategic move, always passed off flirting with him as a means to distract him. Passed off the spark- now flames between them as something else until he convinced himself that it was true. He glanced back at Kai who looked at him, cheeks just as red as his were, his almost glowing amber eyes igniting warmth through his stomach and chest.

This would be a perfect opportunity to ask him out but… It wouldn’t be fair to Kai when… He looked at a surprised Zane and Jay.

“… I think that’s enough training for one day. I'm… I’m gonna take a walk…” Cole says, heading towards and out the Monastery gates.

“I could use a nap…” Jay says, heading in.

“I should prepare lunch.” Zane says then also headed in, leaving Lloyd, Nya and Kai alone.

“I told you to leave it alone!” He hissed at Nya, the moment they were all out of earshot.

“… My bad. I just thought since-”

“Well you thought wrong!” He snapped at her and she flinched.

He sighed, feeling like an asshole.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” He apologized then turned away. “I just…” He remembered the surprised look they all wore.

They must think him liking guys as much as he likes girls is disgusting…

“I need some time to think.” He whispered, walking over to the monastery wall and scaling it, hopping up to the roof.

Nya watched him go and rubbed her arm.

“I really messed up, didn’t I?” She whispered…

___________

Jay huffed his pillow- Cole’s pillow, staring ahead blankly. So he and Kai liked each other like that huh? He didn’t know why he was so upset. The idea of him getting to have all of them is not only selfish but it might as well be fantasy. It doesn’t work that way. This world doesn’t work that way. Tears stung his eyes. He knew it doesn’t work that way… So why…? He buried his face into the pillow, shaking as he did.

_________

Zane went on autopilot setting up lunch, mind far away. It wasn’t a well kept secret that he had feelings for his teammates. For as long as he could remember really. How could he not? They were… He tries to keep it as one but he slips up too easily. The probability of all of them becoming one is too low for him to even hope of it. They would all have to share some feelings for each other for that to work or else things will fall apart quickly. The chances of that is less than 2.24%. He contented himself as being their friend instead, being there for them. But…

_‘We get it, you like each other. Go on a date already.’_

He should be happy for his friends getting together. Being happy… He gripped the handle of the pot tightly, startling once it snapped clean off in his hand. He looked down at it, sadness filling his systems. Maybe it was a curse that he got to experience these feelings. He was a Nindroid. A robot. What did he know about emotions? What could he ever know about love? A blue drop of coolant landed on the broken handle, reminding him so much of himself. It didn’t stop him from wanting to find out…

______________

Kai hugged his knees as he stared blankly ahead, his sword laying on the roof next to him. He was an idiot, wasn’t he? If he was falling for only one of them, it wouldn’t be so bad, you know? But no. His over the top self had to go for all of his friends. He thought back to Jay’s wide smiles, to Zane’s soft ones, to Cole’s all out grins. A smile tugged at his lips, thinking of them. It fell quickly. Their lives were complicated as is. He shouldn’t try to complicate things even more with his feelings. He laid back at the roof, staring at the partially cloudy sky. He should… He should keep his distance…

_______________

Ever since, there was an awkward tension between the four. They made sure to give each other plenty of space, crucially watching how they spoke and interacted with each other. Sensei Wu was curious to what the sudden shift was but the moment Lloyd mentioned relationships, he kindly left them to their devices. They all thought they were doing what was best for the others but of course, things have a very special way of going wrong.

______

“Kai!” Said fire elemental grunted as he hit the ground, the building collapsing around them from the bomber that blew out the building’s support

“Get out of here! The building is about to collapse!” He yelled up at the three who jumped off the Bounty the moment floor gave way under him.

“No! Use airjitzu and let’s get out of here!” Cole yelled down at him.

“I-I can’t!” He yelled, looking down at his awkwardly bent leg, knowing the only reason he wasn’t in a world of agony was due to the adrenaline. “Go!” He yelled, panicked that these idiots would die with him here.

“No!” Jay yelled.

Both he and Cole looked startled when Zane hopped down to where Kai was, the building beginning to crunch around them.

“Go! I’ll help him out!” Zane yelled, helping Kai up, careful of his obviously broken leg.

“No way!” Cole yelled then hopped in too after pushing Jay back for him to leave.

He took Kai’s other hand as he gritted his teeth. What they didn’t expect was Jay using his lightning to destroy a large piece of concrete about to fall on them.

“You idiots! How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?!” Kai yelled at them, the building rumbling as the ceiling got closer.

They looked around and up before Jay gasped.

“I have an idea.”

__

“No!” Nya yelled, seeing the building collapse with the ninja nowhere in sight.

“No… It can’t be. They couldn’t have…” Lloyd whispered, in shock.

Wu solemnly slipped his rice hat off as a large cloud of dust rose up.

Tears filled Nya’s eyes but then she frowned, spotting something. She gasped when the large, colourful vortex flew out of the smoke, towards the Bounty.

“It’s them!” Lloyd gasped, spotting all four of them in the massive airjitzu funnel.

“Steady…” Zane says and they landed with a relatively gentle landing.

“Woah woah woah!” Kai yelled once Nya rushed over to hug him, making her stop.on her tracks, confused. “I’m glad to be alive too sis but uh, I don’t think my leg can take any more sudden movements…” He says, sounding strained.

“He broke his leg. We need to get him to the nearest hospital.” Cole says and Lloyd ran over to the wheel.

“On it.”

_________

It was a relatively clean break through both his tibia and his fibula so Kai was put on some heavy meds for the pain and had his leg casted. Wu, Nya and Lloyd were filling his prescription, just to give them a chance clear the angry tension in the air.

“'fuckin’ told yah to go…” Kai slurred angrily at them, only half there.

“Language Kai. And I would never leave any of you behind. I could have rescued him on my own.” Zane says, shooting Cole and Jay a glare. “I’m a Nindroid. I can always be rebuilt. You two on the other hand-”

“Listen, I’m not about to let you talk shit like that.” Cole says with a glare, pointing an accusing finger at Zane. “Yes, you’re a Nindroid but that doesn’t mean I’d sit idly by and let you fuck yourself up just because you _'can always be rebuilt’_! I don’t give a shit! I’m not about to let any of you unneededly suffer! Not while I can do something about it!” He says angrily.

“You on the other hand should have gone! You could have died!” He yelled, turning to Jay.

“Me?!” Jay sputtered. “You three morons could have died! If I wasn’t there to think of of combining our powers, you would all have died! I’m not about to leave any of you behind, no matter what the hell is going on!” He yelled at them, knuckles white from how hard he was clenching his fist.

“We could have-”

“No you wouldn’t have!” Jay snapped, cutting them off. “If jumping in that hole to save the people I love with all my heart makes me a bad person then so be it!” He yelled at them and they were all taken aback.

Jay panted heavily, glaring them down despite being confused why they were all looking at him like that. His own words ran into him like a freight train, making him gasp as he stepped back.

_Shit!_

“Wait… 'hut?” Kai slurred, trying to sharpen his current view of the world.

“F-forget I ever-”

“Do you… Do you mean it?” Cole asked, cutting him off as Jay’s face heated up in embarrassment, seconds away from crying.

“N- I mean, yeah…” He says, looking away, rubbing his arm. “It’s fine. I know you guys-”

“I feel the exact same way.” Cole whispered and Jay looked at him, surprised and alarmed.

“You- you have feelings? For all of us? Both of you?” Zane asked, astonished and it was Cole’s turn to go red as he and Jay nodded slowly. “… I didn’t think it would have been possible you all felt the same way I do…” He says in awe, surprising the two and they began to get hopeful, excited even.

“Kai-” Cole cut himself off, seeing their friend fast asleep.

A fond expression crossed Cole, Zane and Jay’s face, one they all caught but didn’t have to hide. They were all in the same boat.

“I don’t hear any yelling… Did something happen?” Nya asked as she walked in.

Zane, Cole and Jay shared lovestruck smiles.

“You could say so.” Zane says lightly.

Nya and Lloyd suspicious traded looks.

“Perhaps it’s about time we all head home.” Wu says, pleased the tension has cleared up.

____________

Kai came to slowly, his head a little fuzzy but that was drowsiness. He heard talking close by. He tilted his head so he can look at the other side of the room. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. Across from him, Cole was sitting on his bed with Jay in his lap, his arms wrapped tight around the smaller boy who had his eyes closed but he wasn’t sleeping. Zane was sitting next to him, his chin on Cole’s shoulder as his hand remained laced together with Jay’s, both of them listening to Cole talk about the few years he spent at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Arts. Jay giggled at a joke he cracked then opened his eyes. He blinked once he made eye contact with Kai then grinned.

“You’re awake!” All attention landed on him.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Cole asked as they all made their way over.

“… Pretty good actually.” He says, recalling what went down at the hospital. “So uh. Room for one more?” He asked them and he was basked in happy smiles and grins.

“Of course!” Jay says eagerly, his eyes bright as he began to pet Kai’s hair.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Zane says with a humble but happy smile.

“Wouldn’t be right without you.” Cole says with a grin and Kai smiled back.

“Aren’t I lucky to have three good looking boyfriends to call my own.” He mused, grinning when they all blushed- Zane having blue tinting his cheeks.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He says and they shared a laugh, spirits high and their hearts soaring even higher.

Cole watched them as they talked, keeping Kai entertained, his cast on a few cushions. _Boyfriends_. Somewhere along the line, he stopped worrying over whether or not having feelings for them made him gay or bi or even pan. He supposed it doesn’t matter. As long as he had them. He smiled, lacing his and Kai’s fingers together, joining in on the conversation.

_As long as he was happy._


	2. All That Glitters Are Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

“A date?” Zane repeats with a small frown as he sat next to Kai, Jay on Kai’s right with Cole beside him.

“Yeah! I mean, we’ve been together for almost a month now, I just thought…” Jay fiddled with the belt on his go. “I thought it’ll be nice… All of us actually going out together…” He shrugs, sounding far less confident than he had moments before.

“None of that sparky. A date is a great idea.” Cole smiled, wrapping a comforting arm around Jay’s waist.

“Yeah. A great chance to let all of Ninjago know they lucked out and all three of you are mine.” Kai says with a smirk, throwing them a flirty wink that had them smiling.

“Don’t get me wrong Jay. I think it is a great idea.” Zane says, reaching across Kai to take Jay’s hand in his, knowing contact was the best way to comfort him. “But there are four of us to consider. We would have to find an activity or location that appeals to all four of us. Not to mention Kai is still healing.” He says, gesturing to the cast on Kai’s left leg.

“Doesn’t make me invalid Zane.” Kai huffed, a little touchy still about the cast and how he was unable to properly function as a ninja.

Or an average person.

“Kai. You know I’d never think that.” Zane says softly then pressed a kiss to his cheek that redded right after. “I just want to make sure you don’t end up more hurt than you already are.” He told him and Kai sighs then nodded.

“Yeah. I know. M’ sorry.” He says, looking up at Zane who only smiled then leaned in and kissed him softly.

Jay and Cole watched, smiling like idiots. Their boyfriends made a beautiful picture. They never tire of watching each other like this.

“Let’s research and see what we can find.” Zane murmured once he pulled back.

They all nodded, moving to the inside.

________

They all sat together on the couch, Zane in the middle, tapping away at his laptop with Kai and Jay either side of him. Cole was standing behind them, leaning over the couch to peer over Zane’s shoulder.

“One thing’s for sure, it should be a place we can sit at. Sure Kai has his crutches but standing on those things for longer than a few minutes sucks.” Cole says, resting his chin on the metal that was Zane’s hair.

“A dining establishment would be best to avoid sudden changes in weather and excess attention but the problem us choosing from the several scattered over New Ninjago City.” Zane says, adding and eliminating criterias.

“What about Chen’s?” Jay suggested.

“No.” Kai says immediately. “Sure Skylor and I are still friends but one, she’s my ex, two, she’s dating my sister, and-”

“There are other noodle houses you know.” Cole pointed out.

“And three, wouldn’t doing something more than just eating be better?” Kai finished pointedly.

“How about the movies?” Jay suggested.

“Nah. Too crowded.” Cole huffed.

“Additionally nothing entertaining is showing at this time.” Zane added drily, looking at the movies currently showing on the laptop.

“What about Dareth’s place?” Cole suggested.

“Nah. Dareth’s place is cool and all but that’s for other dates. This is gonna be our first date. It has to be special.” Kai says with a frown, leaning against Zane, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Does it really matter though?” Cole spoke up and they all looked back at him. “I mean, what does location matter? As long as we’re together and all, you know?” He shrugged, flustered under their attention now.

“Awww.” Jay cooed, grinning as Cole huffed defensively.

“He’s right though.” Kai shrugged. “I mean, as long as I have you guys with me… What does location matter?” He says, picking at his cast as a light flush filled his cheeks.

“… I have an idea.” Zane says with a smile, looking towards his now curious boyfriends.

He closed the laptop and set it aside. He then stood, scooping Kai up in his arms, making the fire ninja yelp.

“Come with me.” He says, carrying Kai off to the kitchen.

Jay and Cole looked at each other before shrugging and following. Jay’s yelp then giggles could be heard shortly after.

_______________

“Oh yeah. This is much better than any old restaurant.” Cole says with a grin much later that day.

They were all seated out under the stars on a blanket, candles lit around them and at a safe distance. Their stomachs were as full as their hearts as they took in the view of the night sky. With New Ninjago City much farther out and at a much lower altitude than the mountain the Monastery sat atop, they had unrestricted view of distant star clusters and nebulae.

“Hmm yeah.” Jay all but purred, curling up against Kai from their place laying on the blanket, taking in the beautiful night.

“Indeed. It’s rather romantic.” Zane murmured into Jay’s hair, his fingers laced with Cole who had Kai’s back pressed firmly against his chest, said fire ninja unable to stop giggling as Cole nosed at his ear and neck.

“Cole! It tickles!” Kai laughed out as Jay and Zane watch him with a shared lovestruck expression.

“Sometimes, this feels too good to be true…” Jay spoke quietly, gaining their attention. “I mean, what are the odds of all of us sharing the same feelings… Then becoming this? Together… So happy…” He says, teaching patterns against Cole and Zane’s interlocked hands.

“I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong. It’s just…” He chewed his bottom lip. “Being this happy _always_ is… Amazing.” He smiled to himself then looking up at Kai with his eyes full of stars.

How could Kai not kiss him after that? He cupped Jay’s cheeks and kissed him deeply, his freckled cheeks turning red almost instantly but he hissed back.

“It won’t always be blissful. There are four of us. We’re bound to crash together eventually and have terrible fights. As ninja, we’re also bound to get hurt and disagree. We just have to remember that we aren’t alone in this. That we have each other.” Zane says into Jay’s hair, giving Cole’s hand a squeeze he returned.

“Zane’s right. Things are bound to be tough. But we’ll get through it. For now, I just want to cuddle with my boyfriends and watch the stars.” Cole says then smirked, looking at Kai and Jay who were making out. “Maybe a kiss or two in the mix wouldn’t hurt.” He adds lightly.

“All you have to do is ask.” Kai murmured as he pulled away from Jay’s lips.

He tilted his head and Cole shifts, releasing Zane’s hand so he could tilt Kai’s chin more towards him then kissed him, tasting Jay on his lips.

“I’m so lucky to have you guys…” Jay says with a dopey smile and Zane chuckled.

“We’re lucky to have you too.” Zane says, tilting his face towards him.

Jay fluttered his eyes closed for a kiss- only to snort once Zane nuzzled his nose with his own. He didn’t stop there. Soon, all of his face was being peppered in little kisses from Zane that had him giggle before he turned around to face Zane and booped his nose. He cut off whatever Zane was going to say with a kiss, they were both smiling into.

It all felt too good to be true, to be real. But they were real.

_And they were here, together._


End file.
